Tetsuya's Cinderella Story
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: sebuah cerita parodi yang diperankan oleh para karakter Kuroko no Basket, dimana Kuroko sebagai pemeran utamanya. warning: tingkat ke OOC-an karakter yang sudah tidak bisa dibendung
1. Chapter 1

Tiba-tiba saya mendapat ide membuat cerita ini ketika kepikiran kesengsaraan seorang Cinderella dan tanpa saya sadari tau-tau malah nyambung ke Kuroko. Jadi iseng-iseng nyoba buat saja deh cerita ini. Maaf kalau aneh silahkan dinikmati(?)

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala dimana negara api belum menyerang(?), hiduplah sebuah keluarga kecil yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, seorang ibu dan seorang anak laki-laki. Awalnya keluarga ini termasuk salah satu keluarga bahagia lihat saja dinding rumah mereka dipenuhi foto keluarga, baik yang berukuran pas foto, 4R, poster ataupun banner. Selain bahagia mereka juga adalah keluarga ternarsis dikampungnya.

Namun sayang pada suatu malam dimana angin bertiup kencang, hujan membasahi bumi dan daun-daun berguguran(?), keluarga kecil tersebut kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga mereka. Ya sang ibu pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya. Mengapa bisa demikian? pasti kalian semua bertanya-tanya, tenang saja sang ibu bukan meninggal karena tertiup angin, keguyur hujan atau pun tertimbun daun-daun yang berguguran, tetapi karena sang ibu memakan masakan tetangga sebelah rumahnya -sebut saja tante Riko-. Akibat masakan tante Riko yang kelewat lezat, sang ibu keluarga kecilpun arwahnya dibuat terbang melayang, tapi sayangnya arwahnya tak kembali pulang keraganya.

Keluarga kecil yang ditinggal sang ibu tercinta dilanda kesedihan yang amat sangat, apalagi bagi sang anak laki-laki. Diumurnya yang masih muda ini dia harus kehilangan seorang ibu. Membuatnya tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang kekurangan kasih sayang, salahkan ayahnya yang menikah lagi dengan seorang janda -sebut saja mama Makoto- yang sifatnya kelewat beringas.

Sang anak laki-laki selalu disiksa lahir dan batin, dari siang sampai malam, dan dari musim semi sampai musim semi kembali. Miris sekali nasib sang anak laki-laki ini, sang ayah tak pernah tau akan penderitaan yang dialami sang anak. Sang ayah -sebut saja papa Teppei- selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sebagai tukang bakso keliling. Keadaan anak laki-laki tersebut semakin buruk karena tidak hanya ibu tirinya saja yang selalu menyiksanya tetapi juga adik dan kakak angkatnya –sebut saja adik Junppei dan kakak Shouichi-. Akibat penyiksaan yang dialaminya membuat sang anak laki-laki selalu bertampang _poker face_ dan bersifat kuudere.

Inilah kisah sang anak laki-laki - sebut saja Tetsuya- dalam menjalani kehidupannya...

**Tetsuya's Cinderella Story**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor(?) dan Parody(?)**

**Pairing: Rahasia(?)**

**Warning: ke OOC-an yang sudah tak terbendung**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah di Bikini Bottom...

Oh maaf salah naskah, bisa kita ulang sekali lagi?

Pagi yang cerah di negeri Seirin, negeri yang subur, makmur, dan tak pernah berperang ini adalah negeri terbaik sepanjang masa. Penduduknya ramah-ramah, baik, imut, tampan dan juga bishounen. Ah sungguh sebuah negeri idaman bagi para Fujodanshi.

Di negeri ini tinggal sebuah keluarga kaya tetapi hidup sederhana. Keluarga Kiyoshi namanya. Semua orang yang tinggal disekitar kediaman keluarga Kiyoshi sangat kagum dan juga _respect_ terhadap keluarga ini. Apalagi keluarga tersebut dipenuhi oleh pria-pria tampan dan rupawan serta sehat wala'fiat. Banyak yang diam-diam menjadi stalker keluarga Kiyoshi. Mereka (red: para stalker) sering memperhatikan, mengamati dan mengobservasi keluarga tersebut dari jauh.

Sebenarnya sih kalau mau lebih spesifik mengenai siapa yang mereka _stalking _tentu saja yang pasti bukan papa Teppei, melainkan seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru muda, berkulit putih, bermata bulat, dan bertubuh agak pendek. Siapa lagi kalau bukan anak laki-laki papa Teppei, Kiyoshi Tetsuya. Ya sejak kecil Tetsuya memang selalu diajak pergi oleh orang tak dikenal, digrepe-grepe pedhopil, diculik oleh orang mesum dan dikejar-kejar pak ustad Satoshi. Akhir-akhir ini ternyata diketahui alasan Tetsuya dikejar-kejar pak ustad Satoshi, yaitu karena ketahuan mengambil buah mangga bapak Taisuke sebanyak 5 karung beras.

Tapi tenang saja, Tetsuya sudah kebal dengan itu semua, lagipula keluarga Kiyoshi memiliki seorang bodyguard yang bertugas menjaga mereka dari para stalker yang menggila. Siapa bodyguard tersebut? Silahkan sebut saja namanya Taiga. Tetsuya dan Taiga berteman akrab, mereka saling bertukar pikiran, bertukar baju, bertukar perasaan sampai bertukar jiwa. Ya mereka sangat dekat sekali, sampai-sampai terkadang para stalker Tetsuya merasa cemburu dibuatnya. Namun sayang sekali Taiga bukanlah orang yang akan mendampingi Tetsuya, karena cerita ini bukanlah cerita ber-pairingkan Kagakuro ataupun Kurokaga.

Walaupun Taiga dapat melindungi Tetsuya dari para stalker tetapi ia tidak bisa melindungi Tetsuya dari kekejaman sang ibu tiri dan kakak serta adik tiri Tetsuya. Yang dapat Taiga lakukan hanya berdoa siang dan malam untuk kebaikan dan kebahagian Tetsuya. Sungguh seorang bodyguard idaman para majikan.

.

.

"Oy...Tetsuya dimana kau? Cepet keluar kau bodoh."

Rupanya rutinitas Tetsuya sehari-hari sudah dimulai. Panggilan dari mama Makoto adalah awal dari kesengsaraannya dihari ini. Semoga Tetsuya diberi ketabahan.

"Ya mama Makoto-_kun_, ada apa mama memanggilku?"

Walaupun mama Makoto selalu menyiksa Tetsuya tetapi Tetsuya tetap bersikap sopan padanya... atau karena wajahnya yang _poker face_ ya jadi kedengarannya sopan. Yah sudahlah toh itu tidak terlalu penting jadi abaikan saja bagian tersebut.

"Apa kau sudah membersihkan rumah, mencuci baju, memasak, belanja bulanan, memotong rumput, dan mengocok arisan?"

Tetsuya menghela nafas lelah. Mengapa di pagi yang cerah ini ia harus menyelesaikan semua itu, andai papa Teppei sedang libur jualan, mungkin Tetsuya sudah bersantai dikamarnya yang ber-AC sambil mendengarkan musik dan membaca buku novel kesukaannya. Ya andai saja...

"Sudah mama Makoto-_kun_."

Mama Makoto menatap tak percaya, mulutnya magap-magap dan hampir saja berbusa. Siapa juga yang akan percaya seorang Tetsuya yang bertubuh mungil, bisa mengerjakan semua tugas yang diberikan mama Makoto dengan cepat. Apa dia dibantu oleh jin berkulit hitam itu lagi ya? awas saja kalau ternyata hal itu benar. Mama Makoto tidak segan-segan akan menghancurkan panji ajaib sang jin -sebut saja jin Daiki- kalau sampai ketahuan membantu Tetsuya membersihkan rumah.

"Cepat sekali kau selesai, apa jin hitam itu membantumu lagi..."

"Tidak mama Makoto-_kun_, jin Daiki-_kun_ tidak membantuku sama sekali kali ini."

Sebenarnya sih jin Daiki membantu Tetsuya sedikit, yaitu dengan menjadi pemandu sorak selama Tetsuya mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Namun setelah diusut mengapa Tetsuya bisa mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan cepat bukan karena gerakan-gerakan Cheerleader yang diberikan jin Daiki memberinya kekuatan, justru sebaliknya. Tetsuya merasa kekuatannya menghilang akibat terlalu banyak bulak-balik kekamar mandi untuk muntah. Jadi dari pada dia jatuh sakit, lebih baik Tetsuya bekerja lebih ekstra agar pekejaannya cepat selesai sehingga jin Daiki dapat menghentikan aksi akrobatnya. Sungguh Tetsuya tidak kuat saudara-saudara.

"Kalau begitu sekarang kau bantu Junppei dan Shouichi memilih pakaian untuk pesta."

"Pesta? Apakah akan ada pesta mama Makoto-_kun_?"

"Kau tidak perlu tau, karena kau tidak boleh ikut. Cepat sana laksanakan tugasmu bukannya malah bengong disitu."

"Baik mama Makoto-_kun_."

Tetsuya sangat sedih, hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk ratusan tulang ikan bandeng presto. Sakit..sakit sekali rasanya. Apakah ia begitu hina sampai-sampai ibu tirinya tidak mengajaknya ke pesta dansa tersebut. Kalau ini bukan fanfic karangan author mungkin mama Makoto sudah di _ignite pass kai_ oleh Tetsuya sejak dulu...

Dan cerita ini TBC...

Akhirnya cerita berchapter pertamaku diKurobas, semoga tidak terbengkalai #dilempar

Maaf chapter yang ini pendek sekali dan lagi-lagi karakternya saya buat OOC, maklum namanya juga parodi #dilempar ring(?) basket

Semoga kalian yang membaca terhibur, dan saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada para pembaca dan pe-review(?) dicerita saya sebelumnya.#kasih permen satu-satu

Cukup sekian cuap-cuap ini, saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi adakah yang bersedia mereview? #jurus memelas ala Kuroko


	2. Chapter 2

Saya tidak menyangka bakal ada yang membaca dan mereview cerita saya #terharu

Baiklah tanpa menunggu lama silahkan dinikmati(?) chapter dua dari cerita ini...

.

**Tetsuya's Cinderella Story**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor(?) dan Parody(?)**

**Pairing: Rahasia(?)**

**Warning: ke OOC-an yang sudah tak terbendung dan terdapat banyak dialog**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Preview chapter satu

_Tetsuya sangat sedih, hatinya terasa seperti tertusuk ratusan tulang ikan bandeng presto. Sakit..sakit sekali rasanya. Apakah ia begitu hina sampai-sampai ibu tirinya tidak mengajaknya ke pesta dansa tersebut. Kalau ini bukan fanfic karangan author mungkin mama Makoto sudah di ignite pass kai oleh Tetsuya sejak dulu. _

.

T.C.S Chapter 2

.

Malam pun tiba, mama Makoto, kakak Shoichi dan adik Junppei sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke pesta dansa. Mereka terlihat cantik dan anggun dalam balutan gaun yang menutupi tubuh mereka. Pasti tidak akan ada yang menyangka kalau mereka adalah seorang pria tulen. Tenang mereka bukan banci atau pun pecinta _crossdressing_, sebab ini adalah cerita karangan author jadi seabsurd apapun isinya tetaplah masuk akal.

Ingat anggap semua masuk akal... maaf author memang tukang maksa.

"Kau jaga rumah, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Kalau sampai ketahuan kau meninggalkan rumah maka kau akan tau akibatnya."

"Baiklah mama Makoto-_kun_ aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan rumah."

Tak lama kereta kuda yang akan mengantar mama Makoto dan anak-anaknya minus Tetsuya pun tiba. Mereka semua pergi meninggalkan Tetsuya seorang diri dirumah, Tetsuya kembali menghela nafas. Kalau dia terus melakukan itu lama-lama umurnya semakin berkurang.

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir coba ambil sisi positifnya, sekarang Tetsuya dirumah sendirian maka ia dapat melakukan apapun yang ia mau sesuka hatinya. Benar-benar surga dunia. Ah Tetsuya rasanya ingin sujud syukur saat itu juga.

"Siapa bilang kau sendirian Tetsuya... aku masih ada disini."

Tetsuya terloncat kaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Biasanya Tetsuyalah yang selalu mengagetkan orang, -maklum hawa keberadaannya benar-benar tipis- tapi kini malah giliran dia yang dikagetkan. Rupanya hukum alam masih berlaku.

"Taiga-_kun_ kau membuatku kaget."

Taiga hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang gatal dan senyum-senyum gaje tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Tapi walaupun demikian Taiga tetap kece dan penuh pesona. Tetsuya gondok seketika.

"Apa kau tidak sedih karena tidak bisa ikut pergi ke pesta dansa Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya tampak berpikir, apakah dia merasa sedih? Sepertinya tidak. Lagipula ia kan tidak sendirian dirumah masih ada Taiga yang menemaninya. Walaupun hanya itu Tetsuya merasa puas. Ketika Tetsuya hendak mengutarakan isi hatinya, dengan tiba-tiba sebuah asap yang cukup tebal muncul dihadapan Tetsuya dan Taiga.

Taiga yang merasa jiwa bodyguardnya terpanggil segera melindungi Tetsuya. Benar kan sudah saya bilang Taiga itu bodyguard idaman.

Asap pun mulai menipis menampakkan sesosok makhluk ngejereng berpenampilan seperti remaja labil dan membawa tongkat sihir sailormoon ditangannya. Akan tetapi yang paling membuat kesal dari semua itu adalah aura blink-blink yang entah muncul darimana. Membuat mata Tetsuya dan Taiga kelilipan seketika.

"Hai malaikat kecil, aku mendengar kesedihanmu. Maka dari itu aku akan mengabulkan segala keinginanmu."

Tetsuya speechless. Taiga jawdrop. Dan jin Daiki yang entah sejak kapan ikut-ikutan pun hanya bisa bersweatdrop-ria. Satu pertanyaan yang terlontar dikepala mereka yaitu, _'termasuk spesies apakah makhluk satu ini?'_

"Siapa kau?"

Pertanyaan meluncur mulus keluar dari mulut jin Daiki, ia merasa penasaran sadium akhir. Jin Daiki akui makhluk astral dihadapannya ini memang tergolong manis tapi kalau lagi gaya kok keliatan alay ya?

"Aku adalah peri-_ssu_."

Semuanya terdiam, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara bahkan semut merah pun berhenti bergerak.. oh maaf abaikan yang semut merah itu, dia cuma mau numpang eksis doang.

"Peri-_ssu_ itu apa? Peri susu...peri susuatu atau peri super seme utility? Ngomong-ngomong super seme utility itu apa ya?"

Pertanyaan Taiga tidak membantu sama sekali, malah membuat keadaan semakin absurd. Lihat saja bahkan langit tidak mau menampakkan sinarnya. Eh? Maaf saya salah, kan settingnya memang sudah malam jadi jelas saja gelap. Mohon ampuni author labil ekonomi(?) ini.

"Jangan mengejek cara bicaraku-_ssu_."

"Maaf kami tidak bermaksud mengejekmu peri-_ssu_-.. maksudku peri-_kun_."

Sang peri terseyum senang, dengan tiba-tiba dia memeluk Tetsuya erat sampai-sampai Tetsuya tidak bisa bernafas. Untung saja Taiga dan jin Daiki datang membantu kalau tidak Tetsuya sudah berada jauh disana. Maksudnya dirumah sakit, masuk UGD.

"Jadi apa kau ingin pergi kepesta dansa-ssu? Aku bisa mengabulkannya."

"Oy kau jangan ambil _job_-ku. Yang bisa mengabulkan permintaan hanya aku seorang."

Sang peri -sebut saja Ryouta- menatap jin Daiki dari atas kebawah, dari kiri ke kanan, serta dari depan ke belakang. Sepertinya dia mencari sesuatu dalam diri jin Daiki. Tapi apa yang dicari masih sebuah misteri.

"Memangnya kau seorang jin-_ssu_?"

"Ya aku jin dari panci ajaib, jin Daiki."

"Panci-ssu?"

"Ya karena jin lampu sudah terlalu _mainstream_."

Entah karena peri Ryouta polos atau ada faktor lainnya (red:agak bolot) jadi ia percaya saja dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh jin Daiki. Prinsip hidup peri Ryouta adalah orang tampan tidak pernah berbohong. Sunggup prinsip hidup yang absurd. Jadi dikarenakan jin Daiki tampan maka ia percaya saja.

"Ehem...maaf mengganggu tapi pemeran utamanya disini nih."

Maaf Tetsuya author akui, dia hampir lupa akan keberadaanmu. Apa benar kau daritadi ada disitu? Ah maaf tolong jangan iggnite pass saya..

"Ah maaf Tetsuya-_cchi_ aku lupa. Jadi apa kau mau aku mengabulkan permintaanmu?"

Tetsuya menatap peri Ryouta dalam-dalam. Sedangkan yang ditatap merasa nervous dan gugup, serta jantungnya berdoki-doki(?) dengan cepat. _'Ah apakah ini yang namanya cinta?'_, pikir peri Ryouta yang mulai meng-alay ria.

"Kau...kau tau darimana namaku? Apa peri-_kun_ juga seorang stalker?"

Jleb pake banget...

Bagai tertusuk panah, hati peri Ryouta meringis perih. Salahkan perkataan Tetsuya yang tepat sasaran. Ya peri Ryouta sejak dulu memang sudah menjadi salah satu stalker setia Tetsuya.

"I-itu tidak penting-ssu.. jadi kau mau tidak-ssu?"

"Aku mau bersantai ria sambil main PSP saja dikamar, peri-kun. Jadi aku menolaknya."

Gawat sifat mager (malas gerak) Tetsuya mulai bangkit. Kalau seperti ini terus cerita ini bisa langsung tamat. Ah author sudah mulai waswas. Lihat saja dia sudah mulai memakan apa saja yang dia lihat. Terakhir diketahui ternyata author hanya sedang merasa lapar bukan waswas.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba saja Tetsuya? Kedengarannya menarik."

"Ya aku juga ingin melihat kau pergi kepesta dansa itu dan bersenang-senang disana, Tetsu."

Oh terima kasih Taiga serta jin Daiki, kalian adalah penyelamat cerita ini. Nanti honor kalian saya tambah, tenang saja.

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa, aku mau saja ikut kepesta dansa itu."

_Tsundere_ mode terdeteksi..._Moe_ mode aktivisasi(?)...

"Baiklah kalau begitu bisakah kau sediakan sebuah buah yang berukuran besar dan seekor hewan-_ssu_?"

Baru juga mereka saling kenal tapi peri Ryouta sudah main menyuruh-nyuruh mereka. Sungguh tidak sopan dan agak menyebalkan. Terlihat dipojok sana peri Ryouta sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Repot sekali sih? Kalau begitu Tetsuya kau tunggu disini saja biar aku yang mencarinya."

Taiga pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari barang-barang yang dimaksud. Tetsuya yang bosan mulai meminum vanila shakes miliknya yang entah darimana dia dapat. Tepat disampingnya jin Daiki sedang membuka majalah _ero_ miliknya yang baru ia beli kemarin dengan uang hasil pekerjaan sampingannya. Sedangkan peri Ryouta masih berada dipojok sana sedang mengais-ngais tanah. Sungguh kasian Taiga, ia sibuk mencari bahan-bahan sedangkan yang lain hanya bermalas-malasan. Semoga pahalamu berlipat ganda, nak.

Selagi menunggu Taiga kembali dari perburuannya(?) maka cerita ini pun kembali TBC...

.

Akhirnya selesai chapter dua, maaf kalau masih pendek juga lagi buntu ide #dilempar

Eh? Apa cerita sejenis ini dulu ada? Pemerannya Midorima? Maaf aku tidak tau semoga ceritanya tidak sama #berdoa

Maaf kalau hasil kali ini mengecewakan. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini saya sangat senang sekali #bahagia

Sekian cuap-cuap saya,saya menerima kritik dan saran jadi selanjutnya ada yang mau mereview lagi? #senyum ala peri Ryouta

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tiba juga dichapter tiga ini, tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi silahkan dinikmati(?)..

.

**Tetsuya's Cinderella Story**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor(?) dan Parody(?)**

**Pairing: Rahasia(?)**

**Warning: ke OOC-an yang sudah tak terbendung dan terdapat banyak dialog**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

Preview chapter 2

"_Baiklah kalau begitu bisakah kau sediakan sebuah buah yang berukuran besar dan seekor hewan-ssu?"_

_Baru juga mereka saling kenal tapi peri Ryouta sudah main menyuruh-nyuruh mereka. Sungguh tidak sopan dan agak menyebalkan. Terlihat dipojok sana peri Ryouta sedang menangis tersedu-sedu._

"_Repot sekali sih? Kalau begitu Tetsuya kau tunggu disini saja biar aku yang mencarinya."_

.

T.C.S Chapter 3

.

"Ini aku sudah membawa semua yang kau minta."

Tak lama Taiga kembali dengan sebuah durian ditangannya dan seekor anjing -sebut saja Nigou- yang mengekor tak jauh dibelakangnya. Tapi begitu Taiga mendekati Tetsuya ia langsung bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh Tetsuya. Menjadikan tubuh Tetsuya sebagai sebuah tameng untuk melindunginya dari sebuah makhluk mengerikan bernama Nigou. Dasar Taiga sudah tau dia takut dengan anjing tetapi kenapa malah Nigou yang kau bawa kesini...aneh...

"Kenapa durian-_ssu_? Biasanyakan labu..."

"Karena sekarang sedang musim durian bukan musim labu. Jadi yang aku bawa adalah durian karena lebih mudah didapat."

Lagi-lagi peri Routa percaya saja. Ingat orang tampan tidak pernah berbohong...

"Baiklah tolong taruh diatas tanah saja Taiga-_cchi_."

Dengan segera Taiga meletakan durian tersebut ditanah, kemudia peri Ryouta mulai mengayunkan tongkatnya sambil mengucapkan sebuah mantra. Tiba-tiba buah durian tadi langsung berubah menjadi sebuah kereta kuda berbentuk durian dan seharum durian.

"Wow..."

Tetsuya, Taiga dan jin Daiki dibuat takjub oleh peri Ryouta. Sebenarnya sih kalau Tetsuya dan Taiga yang terkejut itu wajar tapi kalau jin Daiki kenapa ia juga ikut-ikutan terkejut. Author jadi meragukan apakah benar jin Daiki adalah seonggok(?) jin panci. Itu adalah sebuah misteri(?).

"Dan untuk kudanya..."

Sekali lagi peri Ryouta mengayunkan tongkat ditangannya dan tubuh Nigou langsung dipenuhi cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan sampai-sampai Tetsuya, Taiga dan jin Daiki menggunakan kaca mata hitam agar tidak kesilauan.

Dalam hitungan detik Nigou yang semula hanyalah seekor anjing biasa kini ia telah berubah menjadi seekor kuda yang juga biasa saja.

"Dengan begini kereta kuda ini bisa bergerak-_ssu_. Sekarang aku akan membuatmu tampil cantik Tetsuya-_cchi_."

Peri Ryouta tampak berpikir, pakaian apa yang kira-kira akan cocok dipakai Tetsuya dipesta dansa nanti. Ah begitu banyak pilihan, ia berharap ada bantuan _call of friend_ ataupun 50:50 yang dapat membantunya memutuskan hal itu. Sepertinya kalau bereksperimen sedikit tidak masalah. Bagaimana kalau kita cobakan semuanya saja pada Tetsuya.

Maaf peri-_san_ kalau seperti itu sampai besok juga tidak akan selesai-selesai. Author lelah saudara-saudara.

"Baiklah... bagaimana kalau yang ini?"

Tongkat kembali berayun, kini gilaran Tetsuya yang dikelilingi sinar menyilaukan yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Pakaian Tetsuya pelahan tapi pasti mulai berubah. Membuat para penonton (red: Taiga dan jin Daiki) penasaran dibuatnya.

Sinar perlahan-lahan menghilang menampilkan Tetsuya dalam balutan pakaian yang berbeda dari yang dia pakai sebelumnya tapi kok agak keluar konteks ya? Tetsuya mau kepesta dansa'kan bukannya merawat...pasien...?

"Kyaaa cocok sekali-_ssu_"

Dasar peri Ryouta memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kepolosan(?) seorang remaja. Bisa-bisanya peri Ryouta mengubah pakaian Tetsuya menjadi baju perawat be-rok pendek dan berwarna pink, lengkap dengan chartnya dan topi kecil dikepala. Tetsuya tampak imut sekaligus menggoda. Lihat saja Taiga, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sedangkan jin Daiki, dia sedang pingsan karena kekurangan darah akibat _nosebleed_ yang teramat dahsyat.

"Peri-_kun_...ignite.. pass.. KAI..."

DUG...OKH...GLUNDUNG...GLUNDUNG...GLUNDUNG...BUG...

Peri Ryouta terpental jauh saudara-saudara. Mari kita doakan semoga amal perbuatannya diterima oleh Tuhan da-...

"A..aku masih hi..hidup author-_cchi_... huaaa..._hidoii_..."

Oh masih hidup toh, kirain...

Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini, jadi mari kita skip dulu sekalian menunggu peri Ryouta menyembuhkan dirinya...

.

Setelah dirasa sudah lebih baik, peri Ryouta pun kembali mengucapkan mantra untuk Tetsuya agar baju yang dikenakannya berubah kembali menjadi baju yang seharusnya. Kali ini peri Ryouta akan bersungguh-sungguh, karena tatapan Tetsuya sekarang sangat menakutkan baginya.

_Yandere_ mode terdeteksi...

CRING...CRING...CRING...

Dan kemudian pakaian Tetsuya berubah lagi...

"Bagaimana penampilanku sekarang?"

Kini Tetsuya mengenakan sebuah dress berwarna merah muda, 10 cm diatas lutut dengan tambahan sebuah pita disebelah kiri pinggangnya. Dipadukan dengan sepatu kaca dengan warna pink bening(?) serta sebuah rambut palsu sepanjang pundaknya berwarna sama dengan rambut aslinya dan sedikit keriting dibagian bawahnya.

Satu kata untuk Tetsuya saat ini, sempurna...

"Kau cantik, Tetsuya."

"Tetsu, luar biasa..."

"Aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu Tetsuya-_cchi_."

Pernyataan peri Ryouta membuat semua orang yang mendengarnya memundurkan langkah mereka perlahan. Berusaha sejauh mungkin dari sang peri tersebut.

"Pedhopil..."

"Tetsuya-_cchi_ aku bukan pedhophil-_ssu_."

Semuanya memandang tak percaya kearah peri Ryouta. Jelas-jelas dia pedhopil. Alasan pertama peri Ryouta adalah seorang peri otomatis usianya pasti sudah ratusan tahun atau mungkin sudah ribuan tahun. Alasan kedua dia menyukai seorang remaja yang jauh lebih muda dibandingkannya, apalagi wajah remaja tersebut _shota_ sekali. Dan alasan yang ketiga tadi dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia semakin jatuh cinta pada remaja tersebut, jadi bukankah dia mengakui sendiri kalau dia seorang pedhopil.

Terlihat disudut sana peri Ryouta sedang menangis sambil guling-guling di tanah.

"Kau sudah siap tapi... tidak mungkin kan kau pergi sendirian Tetsuya bisa-bisa kau diculik nanti."

Ah benar juga dengan penampilan Tetsuya yang sekarang pasti semakin banyak orang-orang mesum yang mengincarnya. Taiga benar-benar merasa khawatir sekarang. Seperti seorang ibu yang takut keperawanan anak gadisnya direbut secara paksa oleh orang-orang cabul diluar sana.

"Kalau begitu kalian juga ikut saja-_ssu_, Taiga-_cchi_ dan Daiki-_cchi_. Aku bisa menyediakan sebuah pakaian untuk kalian-_ssu_."

Oh peri Ryouta sudah kembali ceria rupanya. Cepat sekali ya?

"Wow..wow...wow..tunggu sebentar enak saja aku harus pakai dress seperti Tetsu. Aku tidak mau..."

"Sebernarnya aku juga tidak mau memakai pakaian seperti ini, jin Daiki-_kun_."

"Aku tidak menyuruh kalian memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Tetsuya-_cchi_. Pasti kalau kalian seperti itu para undangan dipesta dansa akan muntah-muntah berjamaah-_ssu_."

Ya author pun setuju dengan ucapan peri Ryouta. Kalau misalkan Taiga dan jin Daiki mengenakan sebuah dress bisa-bisa mereka berdua ditangkap Trantib. Bisa gak berlanjut nanti cerita ini, author mendesah lelah.

Setelah peri Ryouta mencari referensi(?) yang terpercaya dari salah satu majalah fasion ternama di negeri Seirin, akhirnya peri Ryouta menemukan pakaian yang pas untuk Taiga dan jin Daiki. Tuxedo berwarna hitam untuk Taiga dan tuxedo berwarna biru tua untuk jin Daiki. Ngomong-ngomong jin Daiki kan seonggok(?) jin, apa tidak aneh ya kalau dia pergi kepesta dansa?

Yah sudahlah namanya juga fanfic, semua hal bisa terjadi.

Semua sudah tampil kece, semua sudah tampil keren maka mereka bertiga pun siap untuk pergi kepesta dansa namun sebelum mereka pergi peri Ryouta berpesan...

"_ingat batas waktu kalian hanya sampai jam 12 malam saja, karena kalau sampai lewat dari jam 12 semua yang telah kuberikan pada kalian akan hilang dan kembali kebentuk semula, kecuali baju yang kalian kenakan-ssu. Baju yang kalian kenakan tidak akan kembali seperti semula melainkan akan menghiilang. Jadi dengan kata lain jika kalian sampai lewat jam 12 malam maka kalian akan pulang dalam keadaan telanjang bulat-ssu."_

Tetsuya, Taiga dan jin Daiki hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya. Mereka berdoa dan berharap supaya mereka tidak pulang sampai lebih dari jam 12 malam.

Tapi tidak untuk author, ia berdoa semoga Tetsuya, Taiga, dan jin Daiki pulang lewat dari jam 12 malam. Lumayan tontonan gratis kapan lagi coba kita bisa melihat duo seme kece dan solo(?) uke telanjang bulat. Sedap...

Selagi author sedang berimajinasi-ria cerita ini pun kembali TBC...

.

Oh senangnya hatiku, saya tidak menyangka bisa sampai chapter 3 ini. Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan memberi review untuk cerita ini. Kalian luar biasa #kasih permen satu-satu.

Maaf chapter ini pun tetap pendek, serta humornya agak berkurang. Menurutku ini chapter gagal. #pundung

Dan Akashi akan muncul dichapter depan, tapi saya sudah membuat sebuah kejutan untuk kalian fufufu #ketawanista

Cukup cuap-cuap dari saya, ada yang mau mereview? #gaya seksi ala jin Daiki

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **

p.s. kemarin ada yang bertanya siapa itu Satoshi? Satoshi adalah Tsuchida desu


	4. Chapter 4

Maaf chapter ini pun pendek, soalnya saya lagi ngurus daftar ulang #curhat

Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, silahkan dinikmati(?)

.

Mari kita tinggalkan pemeran utama kita, bagaimana kalau kita cari suasana baru. Bosan kalau liat mereka lagi mau cari pemeran kece yang lain, masa mereka terus sih...

Terlihat author sedang diamuk massa (red: Tetsu, Taiga, Daiki), kecantikannya jadi berkurang drastis. Atau dari awal memang tidak cantik ya? sudah kita abaikan author madesu itu, dan ayo kembali ke cerita.

**Tetsuya's Cinderella Story**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor(?) dan Parody(?)**

**Pairing: Rahasia(?)**

**Warning: ke OOC-an yang sudah tak terbendung**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman keluarga Midorima, tempat diberlangsungkannya pesta dansa.**

Keluarga Midorima adalah keluarga tersukses dan terkarya serta ter-lucky(?) di negara Seirin. Keluarga Midorima amat sangat terkenal. Tidak ada yang tidak mengetahui keluarga ini. Ya kecuali kalau orang itu kurang update, tidak punya akun Fac*book, Tw*tter, dan Instragr*m jadi tidak tau seluk beluk keberadaan keluarga Midorima. Tapi, apa hubungannya dengan jejaring sosial tersebut, hanya rumput yang sedang salto(?) yang tau jawabannya.

Keluarga Midorima terdiri dari seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan seorang anak laki-laki. Mereka semua sangat tampan, kece, dan juga sehat. Maklum orang kaya, mereka makannya kan empat sehat lima sempurna enam kebanyakan. Benar-benar, Keluarga Midorima adalah keluarga idaman, selalu membuat iri keluarga-keluarga lainnya. Author jadi ingin menjadi salah satu istri dari anak-anak mereka.

Terlihat disudut sana keluarga Midorima sedang menatap author dengan padangan, _please, jangan sampai kejadian_.

**Ruang keluarga kediaman keluarga Midorima **

Ruang keluarga yang sangat besar dan luas menjadi setting cerita _absurd_ ini. Ruang keluarga bernuansa jepang futuristik bersama itik(?) dengan hiasan ornamen-ornamen Jawa(?) sebagai pemanis didindingnya. Banyak pula foto-foto keluarga menghiasi setiap sudut ruangan, mulai dari yang seluruh badan, setengah badan sampai hanya kepalanya saja. Terkadang hobi orang kaya memang membingungkan.

PIP...PIP...SREEEK... (SFX)

Terdengar suara pintu geser otomatis terbuka, sepertinya ada yang memasuki ruangan. Rupanya sang kepala keluarga Midorima –sebut saja papa Shintarou- yang memasuki ruangan, tapi dia terlihat sedang kesal. Apakah ada masalah yang terjadi?

"Sudah susah payah kubuat pesta dansa untuknya, tapi dia tidak mau datang-_nanodayo_."

Siapakah orang yang dibicarakan papa Shintarou? Nanodayo kah? Dasar menyebalkan sekali nanodayo bisa-bisanya dia membuat orang se-kece papa Shintarou marah. Awas saja nanti author tidak akan gaji dia..

"Jangan mengejekku _baka_ author, itu cara bicaraku-nanodayo."

Oh maaf salah lagi ya? namanya juga manusia, sering khilaf jadi tolong maklumnya(?) ya...

Papa Shintarou mendesah lelah sambil berpose kece(?), kenapa anaknya yang satu itu tidak mau ikut kepesta dansa yang sudah susah payah ia buat. Papa Shintarou ingin melihat anaknya itu tersenyum bahagia bukannya malah mengurung diri dikamar sambil nonton _anime_ favorite- nya yang sudah diputar berulang kali. Bisa-bisa anaknya nanti tidak kece lagi, kalau tidak ada yang mau dengannya bagaimana? Papa Shintarou menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Shin-_chan_ sayang, apa kau ada disini?"

Terdengar suara merdu kelewat ceria dari arah pintu geser otomatis ruang kelurga tersebut. Mari kita tengok siapakah gerangan orang itu.

Rambut hitam belah tengah, bertubuh lebih pendek dari papa Shintarou, dan selalu tampak ceria serta panggilan Shin-_chan _itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan istri papa Shintarou -sebut saja mama Kazunari-.

"Ya aku ada disini Kazu."

Mama Kazunari tersenyum lembut ketika melihat keadaan papa Shintarou. Seperti sudah mengetahui apa yang membuat papa Shintarou kesal, mama Kazunari menghampiri papa Shintarou dan memeluk pinggang papa Shintarou dari belakang. Benar-benar romantis sekali.

"Apakah karena anak kita, kau seperti ini?"

Papa Shintarou tidak menjawab, dia hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Hal itu membuat mama Kazunari gemas, dengan cepat ia membalikan tubuh papa Shintarou agar berhadapan dengannya. Dan menatap papa Shintarou dalam-dalam.

"Pasti dia akan datang kau tidak usah khawatir, Shintarou."

Papa Shintarou menghela nafas, kemudian tersenyum kecil kearah mama Kazunari.

"Terima kasih Kazu, kau memang selalu mengerti aku."

"Sama-sama Shin-_chan_."

Mereka berdua pun berpelukan, saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain membuat para pemain merasa iri, _kenapa hanya peran mereka yang tidak nista?_ Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

Entah mengapa cerita ini berubah menjadi melankolis. Author sendiri pun hanya bisa berkata...

_**-Oy itu tidak ada dinaskah...**_

.

Setting pun kembali berubah, mari kita tinggalkan pasangan yang sedang berbahagia disana. kali ini kita berada disebuah kamar yang sama luasnya dengan ruang keluarga tadi. Sebuah kamar bernuansa klasik dengan poster-poster anime yang menghiasi dinding kamar tersebut. Mulai dari yang berukuran kecil hingga besar, bergambar normal sampi abstrak serta bergambar moe sampai tampan(?).

Tidak hanya poster anime saja tapi hampir sleuruh rak buku yang ada dikamar tersebut berisikan puluhan bahkan ratusan jenis _manga_ yang berbeda. Serta ratusan _nendroid_ terpajang disetiap sudut kamar. Ah benar-benar tipe kamar idaman para _otaku_.

Mari kita tengok lebih dalam lagi, jika kita fokuskan pada suatu titik merah disudut sana maka kita akan melihat seonggok(?) makhluk berambut merah, bermata belang dan bertubuh sedikit pendek sedang menonton anime _Kuroko no Basket_ dengan sangat serius. Seakan-akan dialah salah satu pemain didalamnya. Makhluk misterius itu adalah anak dari papa Shintarou –sebut saja tuan muda Seijurou-.

Tuan muda Seijurou adalah seorang _otaku_ kece, tampan dan juga cerdas. Banyak wanita menggilainya, memimpikannya, dan berteriak memanggil namanya. Terakhir diketahui wanita itu meneriaki tuan muda Seijurou karena ia menyangka tuan muda Seijurou adalah seorang copet. Kenapa bisa demikian? Lihat saja wajahnya...kece...

_**-oy siapa itu yang nambahin kata 'kece'**_

"Kenapa aku harus menghadiri pesta aneh itu kalau aku bisa bersenang-senang disini."

Tuan muda Seijurou sedang merasa Badmood karena papa Shintarou yang dengan seenaknya memaksanya untuk mengikuti sebuah pesta dansa. Jujur saja tuan muda Seijurou tidak terlalu suka keramaian, ia lebih menyukai tempat yang sunyi, nyaman, ber-AC, penuh dengan _manga_ serta _anime_. Tunggu sepertinya tuan muda Seijurou mendeskripsikan kamarnya sendiri?

"Kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu tuan muda Sei-_chin_."

Rupanya tuan muda Seijurou tidak sendirian, dia ditemani oleh butlernya yang setia-sebut saja Atsushi-. Butler Atsushi berwajah tampan, bertubuh tinggi dan berambut berwarna ungu panjang, sungguh butler idaman para wanita.

Tapi entah mengapa tuan muda Seijurou merasa gondok pada bagian tinggi badan butler Atsushi.

"Apakah kau sedang mengoreksiku Atsushi?"

Butler Atsushi pura-pura tidak dengar, dia malah sedang sibuk makan cemilan milik tuan muda Seijurou. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau butler Atsushi adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat memakan cemilan tuan muda Seijurou tanpa dilempar gunting oleh yang punya.

"Aku mau disini saja. Kalau kau membantah kau akan tau akibatnya."

**Ckrisckris..**

Ah suara ajaib itu mulai muncul, membuat hampir semua pemain merinding disko.

"Tapi diluar sana banyak wanita dan pria(?) yang cantik."

Tuan muda Seijurou yang mendengar perkataan butler Atsushi langsung berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kearah beranda kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sampai dengan tiba-tiba tuan muda Seijurou berbalik kearah butler Atsushi.

"AKU LEBIH TERTARIK DENGAN WANITA DAN BISHONEN 2D DARIPADA 3D"

Tuan muda Seijurou berteriak dengan lantang ditambah dengan kembang api yang meletus diudara menjadi latar belakangnya. Matanya menatap penuh keyakinan dan jari telunjuknya dengan tidak berperiketulunjukan(?) menunjuk butler Atsushi, seperti sedang menantangnya. Sungguh pernyataan yang luar biasa keluar dari mulut tuan muda Seijurou. Semoga para _fansgirl_-nya tidak mendengar, bisa-bisa jakarta banjir lagi saudara-saudara. Apakah ada hubungannya? Sekali lagi silahkan tanyakan saja pada rumput yang sednag bersalto(?) dibawah sana.

Dan cerita ini kembali TBC

.

Hehe maaf cerita malah jadi romance **(-bukan dari awal memang romance genrenya)** dan humornya makin berkurang #nangis.

Dan lagi Akashi tolong maafkan saya #dilempar ribuan gunting

Entah mengapa saya ingin sekali membuat Akashi menjadi seorang otaku, oleh karena itu lahirlah chapter ini. Terima kasih buat yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini#pasang pose kece

Sekian cuap-cuap saya, jadi ada yang mau mereview? #berpose ala papa Shintarou

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **


	5. Chapter 5

Maaf saya agak lama update cerita ini. Saya sedang kehabisan ide #dilempar , semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Jadi tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi silahkan dinikmati(?)

.

**Tetsuya's Cinderella Story**

**By : Rakshapurwa**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Humor(?) dan Parody(?)**

**Pairing: Rahasia(?)**

**Warning: ke OOC-an yang sudah tak terbendung dan terdapat banyak dialog**

**Masih ingin membaca?**

**Enjoy**

**.**

**.**

.

Preview chapter 4

"_Kenapa aku harus menghadiri pesta aneh itu kalau aku bisa bersenang-senang disini."_

"_Tapi diluar sana banyak wanita dan pria(?) yang cantik."_

"_AKU LEBIH TERTARIK DENGAN WANITA DAN BISHONEN 2D DARIPADA 3D"_

.

**T.C.S Chapter 5**

.

"Kau berlebihan tuan muda Sei-_chin_."

Butler Atsushi menatap malas tuan muda Seijurou, mau bagaimana lagi ia sudah telalu sering mendengar hal itu. Tuan muda Seijurou memang lebih menyukai wanita dan pria _bishounen_ 2D daripada 3D. Kalau tidak salah hal itu sudah terjadi sejak 4 tahun yang lalu dimana tuan muda Seijurou baru mengetahui keberadaan dunia _otaku_.

Merepotkan saja...

Disisi lain, tuan muda Seijurou terlihat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tanda tidak menyetujui perkataan yang diucapkan oleh butler Atsushi. Dia merasa benar, karena slogan yang dimilikinya, adalah _**aku anak dari papa Shintarou maka aku selalu benar**_. Masuk akal...

"Aku tidak berlebihan Atsushi, lagipula jika aku ke pesta dansa itu tidak akan ada seorang pun yang dapat memikat hatiku."

Begitu-begitu tuan muda Seijurou sudah mempunyai orang yang ia sukai. Ya lebih tepatnya, Tuan muda Seijurou jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Sejak pertama kali melihat pemuda berambut biru, bermata bulat dan bertubuh lebih pendek darinya , membuat tuan muda Seijurou selalu memikirkan pemuda imut itu.

Makan tak nikmat, tidur tak nyenyak, malas untuk melakukan apapun. Terakhir di ketahui kalau tuan muda Seijurou memang sedang sakit bukan lagi galau.

Ah pasti kalian penasaran siapa pemuda yang dibicarakan itu...

"Aku selalu memperhatikan wajahnya, tingkahnya, ah dan senyuman itu membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya."

Tuan muda Seijurou mulai ber-_fanboying_ ria. Lihat saja dibelakang tuan muda Seijurou sudah mulai muncul beragam jenis bunga -entah darimana- yang menjadi latar belakangnya saat ini. Ternyata tuan muda Seijurou juga manusia, bisa jatuh cinta dan men-_stalking_(?) orang yang disukanya.

"Boleh aku mengingatkanmu kalau yang kau bicarakan itu hanya tokoh kartun tuan?"

Kartun...sebentar kok ada yang aneh ya? Apa author salah dengar?

**Ckrisckris...**

Tuan muda Seijurou menatap sinis butler Atsushi. Latar belakang yang awalnya berbunga-bunga(?) kini berganti menjadi api yang menyala dahsyat. Ah dia mulai marah saudara-saudara...

"Dia bukan tokoh kartun Atsushi, tapi _anime_. Aku sudah bilang beberapa kali kalau kartun dan _anime_ itu berbeda."

Jadi itu yang membuat tuan muda Seijurou marah. Lalu apa maksudnya pemuda yang dibicarakan tuan muda Seijurou itu hanya tokoh anime? Author kira mereka sedang membicarakan tokoh utama cerita ini. Ternyata bukan ya?

Terlihat dipojok sana Tetsuya sedang duduk berjongkok sambil menghitung jamur.

Kini latar kembali menjadi berbunga-bunga(?), tuan muda Seijuro kembali melanjutkan acara _fanboying_-nya. Membuat butler Atsushi semakin bersemangat untuk makan. Itu sih karena dia sedang lapar saja, tidak ada hubungannya.

"Kuroko memang yang nomor satu, benarkan Atsushi?"

"iya tuan muda Sei-_chin_"

Tunggu sebentar... Kuroko... sepertinya nama itu familiar. Kalau tidak salah nama itu merupakan salah satu karakter _anime_ basket yang sedang populer di Jepang dan dunia saat ini. Jadi apa maksudnya ini?

"Ah aku berterima kasih pada siapa pun yang telah menciptakan karakter Kuroko."

"Bukan siapa pun tuan tapi Fujimaki-_sensei_. Dia yang membuat anime _Kuroko no Basket_."

"Aku tau itu Atsushi, sudah kubilang jangan mengoreksiku. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang _otaku_ disini."

Ternyata dugaan author memang benar. Jadi orang yang disukai tuan muda Seijurou adalah karakter Kuroko dalam_ anime Kuroko no Basket_. Hah author hanya bisa mendesah lelah, kenapa cerita ini bisa semakin absurd seperti ini.

Bisa kita _skip_ bagian ini? Author ingin menenangkan hatinya dulu...

.

Mari kita kembali pada pemeran utama kita. Kini Tetsuya, Taiga dan jin Daiki pun tiba didepan kediaman keluarga Midorima. Mereka bertiga dibuat takjub,bagaimana tidak kediaman keluarga Midorima bukan lagi disebut rumah tapi istana. Benar-benar besar, bahkan keluarga ini _punya kolam renang didalam kolam renang_. Hebat kan...

Tidak rugi mereka datang kesana. Luarnya hebat bagaimana dalamnya pasti sedap. Rupanya yang sedang mereka pikirkan hanya makanan pada pesta dansa itu saja. Lihat Taiga bahkan sudah menyiapkan rantang untuk membawa sebagian makanan disana untuk oleh-oleh dirumah.

Kereta kuda pun berhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah tersebut. Taiga yang mempunyai jiwa gentleman sejati pun menawarkan diri, membukakan pintu kereta kuda untuk Tetsuya. Tetsuya rasanya agak tidak terima, sudah dia sendirian saja yang memakai pakaian aneh (red:dress), sekarang Taiga pun memperlakukannya seperti seorang putri kerajaan. Harga diri Tetsuya terasa terinjak-injak.

"Kita sudah sampai Tetsuya."

Kagami menjulurkan tangannya kearah Tetsuya, yang kemudian tangan tersebut digenggam Tetsuya. Seperti putri kerajaan yang sedang dibantu turun dari kereta kuda oleh seorang pangeran tampan.

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti perempuan, Taiga-kun."

"Maaf refleks."

Lagi-lagi Taiga hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal dan tersenyum tanpa dosa. Dilansir ternyata Taiga memang sedang kutuan makanya sering garuk-garuk kepala.

"Oy masih ada orang nih disini. Aku memang jomblo tapi tolong jangan mesra-mesraan didepanku."

Terdengar raungan(?) pilu dari arah jin Daiki, yang entah mengapa sudah dibuat OOC sekarang malah semakin OOC. Apa dia sedang halangan ya?

Tetsuya dan Taiga pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan jin Daiki. Mereka malah sudah mulai memasuki rumah besar tersebut sambil bergandengan tangan. Sedangkan Jin Daiki yang melihat hal itu sekarang sedang nangis dipojokan.

Hingga tiba-tiba...

"Jin Daiki-_kun_ mau sampai kapan kau disana?"

Jin Daiki menengokkan kepalanya kearah Tetsuya dengan malas, namun ekspresinya kemudian berubah. Jin Daiki terlihat senang dengan latar belakang bunga-bunga menghiasinya. Lagipula siapa yang tidak senang jika saat ini ada seorang bidadari _bishounen_(?) sedang menjulurkan tangannya kearahmu. Seakan tangan itu meminta untuk kau genggam.

Dengan suka rela jin Daiki menerima uluran tangan Tetsuya. Akhirnya dengan senyum diwajah, mereka bertiga pun memasuki rumah besar tersebut sambil berpegangan tangan (red: Taiga disebelah kanan, Tetsuya ditengah, dan jin Daiki disebelah kiri). Benar-benar romansa cinta segitiga...

.

Pesta dansa memang selalu terlihat mewah apalagi kalau keluarga Midorima yang menyelenggarakannya. Nikah masal(?) pun pasti kalah ramai. Lihat saja ruangan seluas lapangan sepak bola itu dipenuhi oleh banyak orang, yang rata-rata 'terlihat' seperti kalangan orang kaya.

Ruangan itu pun dipenuhi oleh hiasan-hiasan pesta, guji-guji mewah disetiap sudutnya serta makanan-makann lezat terhidang rapi diatas meja besar tepat di tengah-tengah(?) ruangan. Benar-benar seperti pesta dansa pada umumnya(?).

Tetsuya, Taiga dan jin Daiki cuma bisa mangap sambil berpose kece saat melihat kemegahan tersebut. Bahkan Taiga dan jin Daiki sampai meneteskan air liur mereka saking takjubnya.

"Aku baru kali ini melihat makanan semewah dan sebanyak ini."

"Kau benar jin Daiki biasanya dirumah paling mewah juga cuma makan bakso."

Oh rupanya yang mereka perhatikan dari tadi makanannya toh pantas saja sampai begitu. Tapi kok kata-kata Taiga agak aneh ya? paling mewah makan bakso? Keluarga Kiyoshi memang benar-benar orang kayak yang hidup sederhana(?).

Taiga merasa perutnya berteriak-teriak minta segera diisi, dengan segera Taiga -layaknya seorang gentleman sejati- hendak menanyakan apakah _lady_(?) Tetsuya juga ingin diambilkan sesuatu untuk dimakan. Namun...

"Ne...Tetsuya kau mau kuambilkan sesua...ji-jin Da-Da-Daiki..."

"Apa?"

"TETSUYA...GAWAT TETSUYA MENGHILANG..."

"oh cuma hilang toh...UAPAAA!?."

Ya benar yang Taiga katakan, Tetsuya dengan tiba-tiba menghilang. Padahal tadi mereka kan masuk ruangan sambil berpegangan tangan. Sekarang yang bisa kita lakukan adalah berdoa semoga Tetsuya cepat ditemukan, dan dua orang yang heboh teriak-teriak disana itu segera diberi obat(?).

Sudah biarkan Taiga dan jin Daiki sibuk mencari dimana Tetsuya, kita lanjutkan saja ceritanya...

.

Tak jauh dari tempat Taigi dan jin Daiki berada, berdirilah seseorang bertubuh tinggi berambut hijau dan memakai kacamata. Siapakah dia? Tentu saja papa Shintarou. Sepertinya papa Shintarou suasana hatinya sudah membaik. Lihat saja senyuman tipis dibibirnya, dia terlihat senang.

"Para tamu undangan sekalian saya ingin memperkenalkan anak laki-laki saya pada kalian semua."

Rupanya tuan muda Seijurou menyetujui ajakan papa Shintarou untuk menghadiri pesta dansa itu. Pantas papa shintarou seperti itu. Ya walaupun tidak diketahui bagaimana cara meyakinkan tuan muda Seijurou. Yang pasti cara yang dilakukan benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sejurou ayo kemarilah."

Lampu ruangan tiba-tiba padam, hanya menyisakan sebuah lampu sorot yang menyinari seebuah gorden besar diatas panggung(?). Entahlah sejak kapan pesta dansa ada panggungnya, mari kita anggap saja itu masuk akal.

Dengan perlahan gorden besar itu terbuka menampilkan seorang pemuda yang membuat kacamata papa Shintarou retak, dan mama Kazunari yang berada disebelah papa Shintarou berusaha menahan tawa. Sedangkan semua tamu menatap takjub seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari gorden tersebut.

Siapakah pemuda itu? pastinya ia adalah tuan muda Seijurou...

"Wah dia tampan sekali."

Semua orang mulai membicarakan pemuda itu. Tuan muda Seijurou benar-benar hebat, padahal orang-orang disini belum pernah melihat tuan muda Seijurou sekalipun. Dan sekalinya sudah melihat mereka semua dibuat terpesona.

"Iya dia juga keren, lihat rambutnya ituloh panjang warna ungu lagi."

Eh? Rambut panjang? Warna ungu? Bukannya rambut tuan muda Seijurou berwarna merah...

"Aduh tinggi banget ya..2 meteran kali ya.. .suami idaman banget."

Tunggu sebentar, sejak kapan tuan muda Seijurou tinggi. Apalagi itu sampai dua meter, memangnya tuan muda Seijurou minum apa sampai bisa setinggi dua meter dalam sekejab.

Tapi coba kita rangkai semuanya. Tampan, rambut panjang berwarna ungu, dan tinggi sekitar 2 meter, rasanya pernah lihat orang seperti itu tapi yang jelas orang itu bukan tuan muda Seijurou. Jadi siapa yang berdiri diatas panggung itu. Ah jangan-jangan...

"A...ATSUSHI...sedang apa kau disana?"

Rupanya benar, orang dengan ciri-ciri seperti itu tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan butler Atsushi. Lalu kalau itu butler Atsushi, kemana tuan muda Seijurou? Entahlah author lelah, kenapa semua pemeran dicerita ini semuanya menghilang. Sudahlah...

**Jadi selagi author beristirahat cerita ini pun kembali BERSAMBUNG...**

.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf kalau cerita ini aneh, entah mengapa gara-gara lagi emosional(?) ide cerita ini menguap begitu saja. *sujud*

Kalau ada typo saya juga minta maaf maklum buatnya ngebut dan saya yakin cerita ini tidak lucu *nangis dipojokan*

Ngomong-ngomong kayaknya cerita selanjutnya saya akan membuat pertemuan antara Tetsuya dengan tuan muda Seijurou, semoga hasilnya tidak gagal lagi...*masih nangis*

Cukup sekian cuap-cuap saya, terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita ini #senyum ala papa Shintarou

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. **


End file.
